


Romeo et Juliet

by Missy



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Courtship, F/F, First Kiss, New York City, Play Readings, Romance, Tentative Relationships, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jo meets a woman at her literary club, and her heart is stolen by the woman's performance of Romeo and Juliet.  But does Agnes reciprocate her feelings?
Relationships: Josephine March/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Romeo et Juliet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).



Jo listens intently to Agnes as she spoke before the gathering of women, one fist in the air, shouting the angry, defiant lines of Shakespeare’s Romeo. When she finished, a captivated Jo sprung to her feet and began to applaud madly.

“Thank you, Miss March,” Agnes said, dantily tucking her skirt beneath her. 

“You were stunning! An acting dervish,” said Jo.

Agnes flushed slightly. “Oh, I just quoted the man and let his words do the work for me. That’s all a good actress does – well, and access her own emotions.”

“Well, you’re magnificent at it.”

A moment of silence. “Miss March? If you would…oh.” Suddenly Agnes was shy, now that she didn’t have Romeo between herself and her audience. “Would you come for tea tomorrow afternoon? My parents won’t mind, I assure you.”

Jo nodded. “Well, that sounds wonderful.” She’d been to the homes of nearly everyone in the drama club except for Agnes.”

“And could you walk me home? I’d much appreciate the company.”

“That sounds delightful,” Jo said. And as they walked through the wintery streets of New York City, there was a certain sense of camaraderie between them that didn’t need to be filled up to the gills with empty words and sounds.

When they stood in the deserted vestibule of Agnes’ house, Jo turned to tell her and Agnes impulsively – suddenly – reached up and kissed Jo.

And it wasn’t like anything else she’d been subjected to. Not like the fumblings of others. In an instant she was melting into this woman, falling desperately in love with her.

Just like that.

Agnes separated from Jo’s embrace and ran into the house proper, her ears bright red, her eyes diverted from Jo’s. 

But Jo knew it was no rejection, and that she would see the woman again.


End file.
